The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays of the type for switching relatively high values of voltages and currents for the overall size of the relay, and it relates, more particularly, to a relay employing a magnetic field for extending the effective arc path length between its electrical contacts.
The principle of using a magnetic field to increase the arcing length between operating electrical contacts of an electromagnetic relay is well known. The increase in effective gap enables such a relay to switch higher values of direct current and voltage from a set of electrical contacts. In applications subject to an environment of mechanical vibration, shock, and other movement, such as in automotive applications, the mounting arrangement for the magnet which provides the magnetic field in the contact region must be very secure so as to withstand mechanical forces over the life of the electrical component. Such a mounting arrangement should also place the magnet in a highly effective position relative to the electromagnetic contacts.